The present invention relates to oral hygiene devices and particularly, to toothbrushes constructed and arranged to accept interchangeable brushing heads.
The toothbrush of the present invention includes an ergonomically shaped handle portion with cushionable regions to substantially reduce, if not eliminate, damage to teeth and gums. The toothbrush also includes an interchangeable brushing head with bristles constructed and arranged along the brushing head to reach molars and wisdom teeth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush which includes elements constructed and arranged to facilitate gripping the toothbrush for effective oral hygiene.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush with a handle portion having cushionable regions to facilitate gripping the toothbrush and to prevent damage from occurring to teeth and gums.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush with an interchangeable brushing head portion so that worn or damaged brushing heads can be replaced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable brushing head which is removably mountable to a handle portion of the toothbrush by one hand operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brushing head for a toothbrush having bristles constructed and arranged along the brushing head conducive to reaching molars and wisdom teeth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush with a handle portion constructed with a bulbous region to restrict movement of a user's hand along the handle portion.